


I Like You a Latte

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an autumn prompt from tumblr, involving serving lattes with little foam hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Augh there was an autumn au post and I just saw this and it screamed dipeon, so I'm taking a break from all the billldip for this uwu I altered the prompt a little but yeah.
> 
> Prompt: 'i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more' au
> 
> THE TITLE IS SUPER CHEESY I KNOW, SORRY ABOUT THAT
> 
> EDIT: THE LOVELY AVIALUM MADE THIS BEAUTIFUL ART FOR THE FIC AHH WOW http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/98711131925/avialum-i-liked-ur-fanfiction-a-latte

"Dipper! We've got a pumpkin spice latte order, can you get on it?"

"Will do!" the teen yelled back cheerily, drizzling gooey caramel into a cup of iced coffee as he finished up the request. It was still early for autumn, but the local coffee shop figured it would boost business if they reintroduced a customer favorite sooner. Sure, it baffled Dipper that there were already Christmas decorations in stores despite it being late August, but he didn't mind the lattes – they smelled rather nice, anyways.

He had taken up a part-time job for a little additional income and for a change of pace. He still helped out at the shack, but working two jobs ended up manageable, and he really liked this coffee shop. It was a slow, sleepy place which gave him room to think, and as a bonus he got free coffee – what wasn't there to like?

He finished up the latte, twirling the foam into a heart, a signature touch of the coffee house. It was cheesy, but Dipper rather liked it; he thought it added to the charm of the place.

"Here you go," he said, smiling up at the customer waiting for his drink behind the counter, but upon noticing who it was nearly dropped the cup. "G-Gideon?"

The pale teen looked up from his phone, recoiling slightly at the familiar voice. Dipper glanced down at the cup, flushing slightly as he realized he had served this asshole a latte with a little heart. Gideon evidently had the same thought, recovering from his initial surprise with a snide grin.

"Aw, a heart? For me? That's so sweet of you, my peach," he drawled loud enough for the other patrons to hear, locking eyes with the brunet. Dipper flushed even brighter, realizing what Gideon was doing.

"Oh, anything for you, sweetums," he spat back. He could hear his coworker practically losing it in the backroom. This was going to be a mess to explain.

Gideon peered back at him, slipping out a pen from his pocket and grabbing a napkin from the table. He wasn't ready to be shown up just yet. "You're too sweet. Here, text me," he hummed in feigned sweetness, scribbling down something on the napkin and sliding it over to Dipper.

"I will," Dipper replied, a little too loud. He was keenly aware that the other customers were glancing curiously at the two, and he felt his face grow a little too warm as he reached for the napkin. Gideon then grabbed his drink and fled the scene maintaining as much poise as he could. Dipper eyed Gideon until the teen exited the store, only grabbing the scrap of paper once he was gone, unfolding it.

 _I hope you choke on 20 dicks_ , the text read. To Dipper's mild surprise and bemusement, underneath was a short string of numbers.

"Wow, that was something," came a voice right behind Dipper. The teen jumped, whirling around to face his coworker, who had been looking over his shoulder.

"Alicia! What the hell," Dipper whined. "Why didn't you tell me it was Gideon who came in? You could have at least warned me."

"Wasn't my fault you didn't look up, Mr. Drawing-Hearts-Is-Soothing-For-Me-So-Don't-Judge," Alicia snickered. Truth was, she knew Dipper hardly paid attention to who came into the store, and knowing the history between the two, she wanted to see just how it would play out. Maybe it was a little cruel, but it sure as hell was hilarious.

"Sooo, are you gonna call him?" She inquired, nudging the teen. Dipper scowled, a trace of pink coloring his cheeks.

"No," Dipper snapped.

"Why not? You're not going to let him outdo you, are you?"

Dipper turned, distraught now. "You expect me to continue with this?"

The girl crossed her arms with a smirk. "You're just going to accept defeat like that? That's not very _you_ , is it."

The teen was practically fuming at this point. "I'm not going to let that asshole get to me! No way."

Alicia shrugged, "Fine then. Guess you like losing."

Dipper pulled out his phone as he glared at the girl. "Fine. I'll text him right now."

"The park down the street has a really romantic rose garden."

"Perfect."

"Don't forget to use 'haha' at least twice, and three emoticons."

"Done and done. Sent." Dipper grimaced, snapping his phone shut and shoving it into his pocket. Glancing at the clock, he tugged off his apron with a sigh. "That's it. I'm done. I'm done with this world. I don't even want to think about it. I'm going home. Close the shop, I can't deal with this right now." He continued rambling as he stormed out of the store. Alicia waited until the door shut behind him, and burst out in the laughter she had been holding in for the last five minutes.

\--

Four hours later, Mabel was sitting in the attic painting her nails. Dipper's phone chirped, indicating that he got a text. Intrigued, she slid off the bed, peeking at who the message was from.

She had to read it three times to make sure she was seeing things properly.

"DIPPER! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO SAY FOR YOURSELF."

The house was quiet for a mere second, and then she heard her brother swear loudly from the other room. She sat back on her bed, arms folded, not sure whether to be upset or to grin. _This better be one hell of a story_ , she thought.


End file.
